Mouth Shut
by JoeJonasWillBeMine
Summary: I was ready to tell him.My big secret.What if Max had stayed at Anne's?How would Sam react when Max tells him about her wings?Would he accept her?Or would he break her heart?Songfic.No pairings.


**Mouth Shut by Grace1411**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or the song Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.**

I looked in the spotless mirror hanging on the bedroom wall of Anne's house, as I was preparing for my date with Sam. I just have to do something today. I know for sure Fang will be grumpy.

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

_I guess I left you in the dark_

_Thought you knew me but you don't_

_You say you'll love me but you won't_

_When you find out who I am_

Sam and I have been dating forever and I was finally ready to tell him my biggest secret. But, I was worried; worried that he will reject me. But he won't, he said he loved me, so I know he will accept me. Oh how wrong was I.

_I kept my mouth shut too long_

_All this time you got me wrong_

_Now we're in this way to far_

_I'm about to break your heart_

_Tear everything we have apart_

The doorbell rang and I took in a huge breath._ 'Okay, you can do this Max, just ease it on him' _I assured myself anxiously. I slowly walked out the room, all the while thinking on how to break the news to him. Fang gave me a slightly dirty look as I passed him in the hallway, probably upset that I chose a wimpy human instead of him, the strong, superhuman, Fang. I stepped out on the porch, greeting Sam with a warm smile and a casual Hey.

'_Cause I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms_

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard_

_To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become_

He took my hand and gently led me to his new car. He had just gotten his license a week ago. By now I was so afraid, that Sam could feel it rolling off of me like waves.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" He cautiously asked me.

I managed a weak smile before answering "You'll find out soon, I promise."

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

_I've had my share of closing doors_

_Now I know I'm not afraid_

_I know exactly what you'll what you'll say_

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

We arrived at our destination, the old movie theater downtown. This is my chance to tell him.

"Sam, can I tell you something over in that alleyway over there?"

"Um, sure," He consented in a confused voice.

'_Cause I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms the_

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard_

_To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(I kept inside of me for all this time)_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(Thought I could make it work if I just tried)_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(But I'm sorry to admit I have lived a lie)_

I pulled him to the dark, musty alley. I knew that he was really confused without even looking at him.

"You know how I said I would be truthful to you, well I haven't but I'm going to tell or rather show you one of my biggest secrets."

"Max what is it the shows going to start soon."

I shrugged out of my oversized jacket and looking at him tensely, I unfurled my beautiful, impressive 13-foot wingspan of pure muscle. I saw him gasp staring at me with a slightly awed and scared expression.

'_Cause I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms_

_All my reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become_

_I kept my mouth shut for too long_

_Now I know it was wrong_

_I wish I told you from the start_

_That this was never meant to last_

_We should've never gone this far_

His face seemed to go through many transitions first shock, then bewilderment, next betrayal, and finally anger. My heart started pounding as his face contorted so it resembled an angry eraser when it had just gotten beaten by a little kid. I stepped back as he stepped forward.

"I can't believe you, I trusted you, I even loved you! And now I figure out just now that I've been dating some…some, mutant _freak!" _He hissed with obvious hatred.

I felt as if I had been slapped, nothing had ever hurt as this does. Tears started to form as he began breathing. He did not have any remorse as he stared upon me, taking in my pale face streaked with tears, my heart feeling as if someone tore it out and stomped on it. He turned and stalked off, his shoulders tense, his walk seeming as if he was ready to pounce at any moment.

And I just stood there watching as the love of my life walked out the door and drove off. The wind howled and sent abandoned trash swirling down the alley, empty of everything other than a lone figure sinking to the ground, heaving dry sobs.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore._

Thank you everybody who has read my first one-shot. This just popped in my head when I was listening to this song. It seemed to describe what Max would feel if Sam has scorned her for having wings. I would be totally asking how to get some. Now you see the little blue box under this click it and give a review. I'll give you a cookie.

P.S. Mom, you have to stop reading my stories, it is really annoying when you say how proud you are of me.


End file.
